


Relight My Fire

by Dagagada



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst, Ben Solo is stubborn, F/M, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rey is patient, Reylo - Freeform, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Until it isn't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagagada/pseuds/Dagagada
Summary: This demon wanted only quiet existence on Earth as a Literature Profesor to redeem himself in the eyes of the Maker. Hs life was dramatically changed when an angelic-looking girl barged into his office claiming to know what he was. She had a plan and she needed a teacher. What could a poor demon do against such a force of nature in a tiny body? He could only obey and try to protect them both from a sure disaster. But what about his demonic heart? Could he protect that?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Viridiantly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridiantly/gifts).



> For fireflies | legioninabox  
> I loved the prompt, I hope you'll like my story :) 
> 
> Huge thank you to my two lovely betas and moodboard artist <3

[ ](https://www.fotosik.pl/zdjecie/9e7e64b117afd4e2)

  


Ben was enjoying a quiet afternoon of marking papers in his office when she barged in. The girl looked like an angel incarnate, with a halo of light brown, wavy hair around her head and big, doe-like, hazel eyes that looked at him with concern. She carried a big portfolio, the one that art students had - so she probably was from the Art Department. He didn't have anyone from Arts, as they called it, in his lectures this semester, so he was a little surprised by this visit. He noticed her white, sundress that only added to the heavenly look. 

  


"Professor Ben Solo?" Even her voice was melodic and beautiful. Why did he have all those heavenly associations all of sudden? The irony of the situation was not lost on him. 

  


He nodded, answering her question. "Yes, I'm Ben Solo, how can I help you, miss…?" 

  


"Rey Sanders," she filled in. "Professor Solo, what I'm about to say may sound unbelievable, but given your position, I'm sure you'll understand," she said as she put down her portfolio on his desk and completely ignored his bewildered look. She was a ball of nerves, walking around his room in circles and balling up her fists.

  


Finally, she stood in front of him and sighed deeply. "I know who you are," she exclaimed, observing him expectantly. 

  


"Well, I have no idea what you mean, young lady. It's no secret who I am." He arched his brow at her. 

  


"You really want me to say it out loud? I know who you really, REALLY are, and where your real home is." She pointed to the floor. "I know you have powers, and you were banned from there, though I don't know why. I'm curious, do you have horns or a tail? I have always wondered." She smiled widely at him. 

  


Ben felt a pang of dread. Did she really know he was a demon from Hell? How was that possible? He didn't use his powers on Earth. He swore them off when he left Hell. Who was she? 

  


When he said nothing she shook her head. "Oh, please. I know a lot, but I'm not your enemy. If I was, I wouldn't be stupid enough to come to you and reveal all those things, would I?" 

  


"I really have no idea what you’re talking about, Miss Sanders. May I suggest an appointment with a psychiatrist?"

  


"Really, Professor? I came to you for a reason. Please hear me out, and then I can leave you alone." She was persistent, he had to give her that - and beautiful. That observation came as a surprise to him. He was always pulled to the light. That was what got him banned from Hell - so no surprise that he found her fascinating, and she knew something. He needed to establish how much, exactly, and if she was dangerous. Her innocent appearance could be deceiving. 

  


"Fine, say what you need to say," he agreed with a stern look. 

  


"Ok, so I may have some powers, too. I have dreams and visions. Some of them I draw, I'll show you later. I saw things about you. I saw your name. Basically, I've been dreaming about you for some time now. I know you were banned from Hell, because you're clearly not that evil, you didn't want to do something and you landed here, but in the future, your existence may threaten the plans of your big boss down there. So, you will be hunted down and killed if I don't defend you. My dreams show me the past, and the future, and I really can't tell when it will happen - so I came as soon as I found your name in my last dream." She stopped for a minute to catch her breath, and he gaped at her wordlessly. 

  


"The main message is that you are the key to saving the world from your boss, and I'm supposed to be your protector, but the trick is that you have to train me. Help me with my powers," she said with confidence in her eyes. 

  


"You need a teacher." He whispered, remembering his own strange dreams that started a few years earlier. 

  


"Yes, I need a teacher - and I came up with a perfect plan. In order for me to be close to you all the time, we need to date. Fake date, but still. That will give us a reason for spending time together." 

  


His eyes widened at that. This beautiful creature wanted him to train her, and pretend to date her? How in hellfire was he to keep his hands from her if she was offering herself to him on a golden platter? Was this the trial of his goodwill on his path to redemption? It must be. It would be worse than Hell itself, he already knew it, but what other choice did he have? This girl, the seer with other potential powers, would be the target of his kin, probably even more than he ever was. She could have exaggerated his role in all this, but one was never too cautious. He needed to protect her, and maybe this was his purpose all along. The big plan of Maker itself. 

  


"Ok, Miss Sanders, I mean Rey. I don't think I have a choice." He sighed as she almost jumped with excitement, rolling his eyes. "As for your questions, no, I do not possess horns or a tail. Those are lower demons. I'm totally human in my form, and what distinguishes me from one are my powers and immortality - though I can be killed with the right measures." 

  


"Oh my God, what kind of demon are you? You talk like a professor, not a beast from Hell. What is your real name?" She was so adorably curious, and not afraid of him. This was something new for him. Humans instinctively feared him, so they tended to avoid him, but he liked that, knowing how dangerous he could be. Now, this little girl came and swept him off his feet. He had no idea how to act around her - so he settled for blunt honesty.

  


"My real name is Kylo Ren, the general of the ninth circle of Hell, the executioner of underworld law, the punishing hand of the devil. Nice to meet you." He smirked and bowed his head, letting his sarcastic side reappear. 

  


Her eyes grew bigger as she listened to him, maybe now she would feel some healthy fear? 

  


"So, you're some kind of celebrity in Hell? I'm so honored. It's no surprise that a big deal like you leaving Hell might mess things up for the big boss himself. I bet you're mighty powerful." 

  


Ben wanted to groan. She was fangirling over him like some rock star, this was not what he had planned. 

  


"Little girl, I could eat you alive if I so wished, you're supposed to be afraid." 

  


But she only laughed. "I saw enough visions about you to know that I don't have to be afraid. You won't harm me, and you need me as I may predict the attack on you." She was so sure of herself that he felt defeated. And she was right - he wouldn't harm her, in fact, he didn't kill people. He hadn't killed for years, and he liked that. 

  


"So, we need to settle on some rules and a plan. I mean, I know you don't have many friends, but I do, and they will ask about you. Plus, you have coworkers, so come on. You're taking me for our first official coffee, and we'll plan everything. I know just the place, my dear boyfriend." She took him by his hand and dragged him out of his office like the whirlwind that she was. 

  


Ben thought that this was the moment his peaceful life on Earth had ended, but still, he smiled a little. He was a demon of chaos, and this situation corresponded with his true nature, a nature that had slept these last few years. Her hand was so warm in his, and it brought some unknown feelings to his heart. He didn’t know that he possessed one until he rebelled against Lucifer. He had possibly suspected it a while before his dreams started. Kylo didn’t tell her yet of his dreams, although he would have to soon. He felt bad hiding that he dreamt of her, too. Until now he had thought it was some malfunction of his demon brain, but now he wasn't so sure. It was some kind of destiny, or plan, or that stupid prophecy that Lucifer brought up. Now it all seemed too much of a coincidence. 

  


He was deep in his thoughts until he noticed she had brought him to one of the campus cafes and sat down. 

  


"Coffee black and sweet, right?" She smiled at him, her eyes sparkling. 

  


"How do you…"

  


"Seer, remember? I know a lot about you, Mister Demon - or maybe Professor Devil?" 

  


"Shut up, you can't talk like that out loud," he hissed at her, but she laughed. 

  


"You have no idea what students call you behind your back? You may think you hide well, but a true nature always comes out. Students say that you're the devil incarnated as a literature professor, with your perfectionism and demanding nature. I wonder if you will be that demanding to your girlfriend as well?" She winked at him, and he just stared at her, stunned. 

  


"Oh my God, you really had no idea. Dear boyfriend, you need to pay attention to your surroundings more. Not only looking for other demons, but you know, us lowly humans. Don't worry, I'll teach you everything." She smiled widely, and he felt dread traveling down his spine. This girl would change his life forever. 

  


He sipped his coffee and observed her, as she drank her tea and explained her plan. She didn't ask his opinion, simply informed him of it, which was a shock to him as he was used to having his way. Though he had to admit - she had it all figured out. Mesmerized by the light illuminating on her beautiful face, he almost missed her last words.

  


"Since tomorrow's Saturday, I'll come by your house for training, and then we'll go to my friend's party. I'll introduce you to everybody." 

  


"What? No, no, no parties. I hate those. They're loud and crowded." He cringed so much it almost hurt. 

  


"How did you survive in Hell then? All those crowded orgies? How come I got the most boring demon in the whole universe?" She was openly mocking him, and he pouted. 

  


"I'm not boring, thank you very much. I just have a more refined taste in entertainment."

  


"Like what? Spanish opera? Ballroom dancing? You're my boyfriend now. I won't go to my friend's party without you, so get used to it. How about I promise that I'll come with you to the opera or theatre next. It will be fair, right?" He knew there was no winning with her, but he needed to complain. 

  


"How come I got the most stubborn, know-it-all seer in the whole universe?" He discovered that he quite enjoyed bickering with her, though he would never admit that out loud.

  


"It's destiny, sweetheart." She smiled innocently, but flirtatiously, and his demonic heart skipped a beat. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story so far  
> Ben's pretty stable life on Earth was disturbed by the angelic-looking girl who claimed to know who he was. Rey indeed knew the truth about the demon banned from hell and she proposed a deal - he would teach her to fight and she would use her powers to defend him. Of course, there was a catch - they needed to fake-date in order to maintain appearances.   
> Now  
> Rey life changed too even though she was so sure she knew all about the future, she didn't know her own heart. She had no idea how will her body react to the hot demon who currently was her boyfriend, even if he thought it was all fake. And imagine what other surprise waited for them when they finally got to Rey's frinds party. There's no Hell without Heaven.

[ ](https://www.fotosik.pl/zdjecie/76cafd5aa2ec6acf)

Rey knew it was gonna be hard, but this was just a little too much for her taste. She was sweating like a pig, red and panting, and Kylo just kept yelling, "MORE." 

When she came to his house, a loft in an old warehouse - she wasn't expecting that. She admired the big, empty spaces after having a cramped little flat for herself. He made his living space on the upper floor, together with an amazing rooftop terrace, and the ground floor was used as a garage and his private gym. Who would have thought that demons liked cars? This one did. He owned a few, all black, and two motorcycles, also black. The gym had all the latest discoveries of the fitness industry, mixed with classic ones like a punching bag, which he had ordered her to murder  _ right now _ . 

It was good that she had brought tight leggings and a sports bra because anything more and she would spontaneously combust from the heat. He wore sweatpants and a wife-beater, obviously black. She really enjoyed this view. It was difficult to focus on the task when he looked like that, so young and different than his unapproachable professor persona that he hid behind. The amazing muscles of his chest and arms almost called for her to touch and drape herself over them. 

Her visions didn't prepare her for that. She knew they would finally end up together, but nothing more specific - so she didn't say anything. True, he looked like an incarnation of her deepest desires, but she always prided herself to be above such trivial matters as somebody's appearance. Guess not - because since she had met him in person, she couldn't stop thinking about his dark, whiskey-colored eyes or velvet, sinful voice or silky hair that begged for her to touch it. Now her dreams would probably have even more details. So much for being a pure, angelic seer when her dreams were full of sins she wanted to commit with him. 

"Focus, Rey." His voice cut through her thoughts like a knife. 

The training soon ended, and she just dropped on the floor like a bag of bones. 

"Starting tomorrow you'll join me for my morning jog." He stood above her with his stoic stare, assessing her. "You need to develop muscles and stamina." She just whined. 

"Come on, you need your electrolytes and protein." He extended his hand to help her get up. 

"And a shower…" He added with a smirk. 

_ Great _ , she thought.  _ I look like Peppa the pig after a marathon, and he looks like a prince, clean-shaven with only slightly damp hair and a sexy sheen of sweat. _

She took a long shower in his amazing, spacious bathroom, enveloping herself in a big, black towel as she entered his living room to get her bag with her clothes, which she conveniently forgot to take to the bathroom. 

Ben was preparing some kind of protein shake for them in his kitchen area. The loft was one big living area, with only bedrooms and bathrooms divided from the rest. So when she entered, she met his gaze, one that swept over her skin and stopped at her exposed legs. She wasn't a very shy or private person, living in several foster homes left her pretty indifferent to nudity, but his gaze made her feel tight in her skin all of a sudden. 

She sent him a little knowing smile, and he quickly averted his eyes. She liked making him uncomfortable. 

"I forgot my clothes." She said, as she took her bag and slowly went back to the bathroom to change. She picked a pretty dress to wear for the party. It was a deep red, with a v-neck that hugged her waist, but had a flared bottom and ended at her mid-thigh. She blow-dried her hair and applied the basic makeup. Still, when she entered the living room again, she heard his gasp before he cleared his throat and said: "Rey, you, you look really nice." 

"Why thank you. I'm glad my boyfriend approves of my dress for the evening." With delight, she observed as the points of his big, slightly pointed ears became pink. She didn't have the chance to point that out - that the unusual shape of his ears was what could give him away to an observant eye, but to her, his ears were adorable and she wanted to touch them from the moment she noticed them.

"Yes, well, here's your shake. Make yourself at home and I'll go shower and change too." He looked like he wanted to run away. 

"Thank you, Ben, that's so sweet of you." She called after him. 

She explored the living room that was joined with the kitchen and dining area. For a demon, he was surprisingly a fan of modern technology and unsurprisingly, black color. 

He had all the latest kitchen devices. He also owned big, designer bookshelves stocked with a variety of literature. She started to look through his collection and lost track of time. He had an amazing collection of books here. Someone who treated human books with such respect couldn't be pure evil. 

"Rey?" He called, and she jerked like she was woken up from the trance. "Your library is amazing." She answered dreamily. He smiled with pride. 

"Yes, thank you, I chose them myself. I'm ready if you're ready."

"Sure…," her words trailed off as she finally noticed his appearance. 

He had wet hair that showed his cute ears and highlighted his sharp cheeks, a tight, deep red T-shirt that matched her dress, and surprisingly tight black jeans with black sneakers. He didn't look like a professor at all, but like a sex demon,  _ her _ sex demon. She felt her mouth go dry. 

He misread her silence, awkwardly running his big hands through his hair. "Is it ok? I mean, I have no idea what young human males wear to parties… but I can change."

"NO, I mean no, you don't have to change, Ben. You look perfect." Even, too perfect, she thought. She felt like a pervert ogling his ass when he turned and motioned her to the entrance. She took her bag and followed him, thinking how perfect that ass would look naked, and how good that body would feel on her. It was good that he couldn't read her thoughts - because she would die from shame if he did. 

He motioned her to one of his sleek, black cars, opening the door for her. It was refreshingly chivalrous, and she felt like a princess. 

Rey knew her upbringing didn't prepare her for this, for him, and that she would find herself in impossible situations - but she was a survivor and believed in her gift. This situation, though, left her a little breathless, and she liked how he made her feel like a real woman, like somebody desirable and worthy. She had the advantage of knowledge here, but that didn't prepare her for the intensity of emotions and how easily he was startled despite being Hell's creature. They both had unusual circumstances that made them who they were, but she figured she was still in a better position. 

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice when they arrived at Finn and Rose's house. Once again he opened the door for her, offering his hand. Why did her heartbeat so fast seeing his eyes so focused on her? She thought that knowing they would fall in love would make the process easier? More predictable? Somehow less intense? No, still she felt like somebody had set her body on fire and heightened all her senses, and he probably had no idea how he influenced her. 

She shook her head to clear the fog of lust and was brought back to the reality of him holding her hand, that big palm of his was like a small stove, warming her whole hand and arm. 

"Are all demons so hot?" Did she say that out loud? Yep, she did. Mortification flooded her mind, and her cheeks colored. 

Ben gaped at her like he didn't understand what she said. "You think I'm hot?" 

She almost groaned loudly.  _ Yeah idiot, obviously _ , but instead she said, "I mean temperature, your hand is very warm." 

She saw realization on his expressive face, but also a flicker of something like disappointment, but she couldn't be sure. 

"Sorry, when I'm nervous I get like that." He dropped her hand, and she felt it like a loss of something important - so she caught his hand and looked him in the eyes. 

"I wasn't complaining, just curious." She really wanted him to know that he could be himself with her. 

He gave her a shy smile. "Ok, now come on - let's torture ourselves with the crowd and some loud, tasteless music." He was back to his sarcastic self, and she chuckled. 

"You can drown your sorrows in alcohol if you like," she offered. 

"First, human alcohol doesn't work for me. Second, I would never get drunk in the presence of my girlfriend." 

She was stunned again by those old fashioned, but charming, manners. "I don't want you to change anything just because of me." She really didn't. 

"Well, I'm not. I don't get drunk, ever. I enjoy some Hell's whiskey in the privacy of my own home on occasion." 

She arched a brow at him. "Do you smoke a pipe, too, Lord demon?" 

"You just never tried that, that's why you can't appreciate my tastes." He smirked at her, probably realizing by now that it was just teasing on her part. 

"Then I'm hoping you'll invite me to one of those posh evenings with whiskey and poetry. I assume you read poetry on such an occasion." 

"Ah yes, only the most complicated and deep poems by human poets that are already dead." He was now mocking her, and they both ended up grinning at each other. He was a charming mix of old manners and taste, with young looks and a sense of humor. 

They entered the party hand in hand. Rose was the one that greeted them, standing close to the entrance. When she spotted Rey and her companion, her eyes widened, but she recovered quickly and put on a wide smile. 

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in… Rey, it's lovely to see you brought a friend?" 

"Rose, this is my boyfriend, Ben." Rey noticed with deep satisfaction how her closest friend tried and failed, to keep her composure upon hearing the news. 

"Nice to meet you, Ben. Rey, can I talk to you for a second?" Rey smiled and looked at Ben.

"Can I leave you for like five minutes?" The look of pure panic on his face almost melted her heart, but she sent him a reassuring smile, "I'll be back before you know it." Then, for good measure, she stood on her toes and gave him a quick peck on his cheek, leaving him with a stunned look. At least he didn't look like he might disappear into thin air the moment she left with Rose.

"Ok girl, what's going on? I mean he's hot, hot as hell, but I've never heard of him before, and I’ve heard all your business - so spill." Rose put her hands on her hips and looked at her expectantly. 

"You haven't heard because it's fairly new, like three days new. I mean, I had a crush on him for some time, but you know me, I'm not the most direct person in the world. He's from our Uni, but he's a professor and he just asked me for coffee - and that's how it started." 

"Hold on, hold on, girl, he's a professor? Is this a secret romance?"

"No, he's from the Lit Department. Nothing secret or forbidden here." At that moment, they heard a commotion from the living room and stopped their conversation to see the source of the noise. 

There were Finn and Ben in a tight embrace. Each had his hands on the neck of the other, trying to kill the other with a deathly stare. 

"Ok, nothing to see here, people. Drinks are in the kitchen." Rose was the first to react. When the small crowd of their friends left, she addressed the two guys, "What is going on here? Finn, let go of Rey's boyfriend. Ben, please don't hurt my boyfriend and Rey's brother." 

Finn turned his head to them and asked in disbelief, "Peanut, tell me it's not true. Tell me you're not dating this devil." He spat the last world like he really knew the true nature of Ben. 

"Finn, I won't tell you that, because I would be lying. Ben is my boyfriend, and whatever problem you have with him please let him go and we'll talk about it like adults." 

Finn closed his eyes for a minute and then opened them and reluctantly let go of Ben's neck, stepping aside. 

Rey was with Ben in an instant. "Are you ok?" 

He smiled sadly at her. "You shouldn't worry about me. If he was a regular human you would have to worry about him."

"Wait, what do you mean ‘if he was regular human’? Isn't he?" 

"Well sweetheart, your brother here is not human at all. He's an angel, specifically a guardian angel, and as I suspect - your guardian angel, am I right?" He looked at Finn expectantly, and Rey did the same. For the first time, she was really surprised. This was something her gift didn't show her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for amazing moodboard and for the help of my two lovely beta readers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banned from Hell, demon Kylo Ren stays on Earth as Ben Solo, Literature Professor. His peaceful existence is broken when an angelic-looking girl appears and claims to know of him and to have a mission to protect him. They decide to fake-dating in order to avoid suspicions and for Ben to train Rey. Not everything is going as smoothly as Rey, with the seer powers, predicted when the feelings start to get in the way and old secrets unravel. After shocking discovery at the party, Ben finds himself doing absolutely everything to make Rey feel better. He experiences unknown to demons feelings, that he can't fight against.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @Nancylovesreylo for betaing this chapter and coming back to work with me. I'm really excited about this story and I'll try to update soon even tho I've got a lot of stories on my plate.

Ben observed as Rey positioned herself in front of him like she wanted to protect him. It was adorable. He snapped his fingers, using his powers for the first time in years and freezing everybody besides himself, Rey and that damn angel. 

Rey eyed him suspiciously. “What did you do?” 

“I froze time for a while so we can talk without witnesses,” he stated calmly. 

Rey nodded and looked at Finn. Ben felt a wave of strong emotion emanating from the girl. He put his hand on her shoulder, not entirely knowing why he did that, just that it felt right. 

When she spoke her voice trembled. “Finn is this true? Have you been lying to me all this time?” 

The angel looked pained, but Ben couldn’t feel any compassion towards him. 

“Peanut, listen, I couldn't tell you. It’s forbidden.”

“But you told Rose because she knows.” Rey had this certainty in her voice that came from her gift. 

The angel cringed and Rey just shook her head. “You knew my trust issues and yet you lied to me. I can’t look at you now, Finn. I feel betrayed. You were supposed to be my brother but you’re just another  _ guard _ .” She spat the last word with venom in her voice. 

“I was sent here to protect you from the creatures like him.” Finn gazed at Ben with hate in his eyes. Ben didn’t even flinch. He knew hate better than any other emotion, so it didn’t bother him. But Rey jerked as if he had he slapped her. Ben gripped her shoulder in silent support. 

“You don’t know anything about him and apparently about me if you think I don’t know what I’m doing and don’t trust my judgment. He’s the one, Finn. I’ve been looking for him all this time so don’t tell me what to do, you have no right, and if I remember correctly you can’t influence my actions.”

“Rey, please listen to me. You don't control your powers well. You can’t be sure it’s him.” The angel was almost begging, but Rey was uncompromising. 

“I’m sure. I’m 100% sure he’s the one and he’s with me now and if you attempt to lay a hand on him I’ll never speak to you again and I’ll fight you with all my power. Do you understand me?” She was fearless now. Ben gaped at her just like Finn, never seeing her light as clearly as now. She looked like a goddess in that red dress. His chest clenched with an unknown feeling. 

“Peanut, you can’t possibly demand I do nothing knowing there’s a high demon on the loose?” He was trying to reason with her but Ben already knew that side of Rey. She was stubborn as a mule and didn’t back down if she thought she was right. 

“I told you once Finn, I’m always protecting what’s mine. I don’t have much but he is mine. Don’t contact me. I need time to process all of this and I don’t want to see you for now. Come on Ben, release them and let’s go.” She turned to Ben and took his hand. He was still awestruck but snapped his fingers again and the house filled with noise and music. 

Rey led him downstairs to his car. Ben helped her get in and asked, “Where do you wanna go? Do I take you to your house?”

When she turned her head towards him she had tears in her eyes and he felt that clench in his chest again. Some unknown force led his hand to her cheek where he caught her tears. 

“I don’t want to be alone now, Ben, please take me somewhere nice and quiet.” 

He knew just the place so he drove in silence, feeling her pain like an aura inside the car. She was hurting and he didn’t like that, which was surprising to him. So far human emotions hadn’t bothered him. He was unmoved by his students’ pleading and despair, but she was different. He found out quickly that everything that concerned her, did, in fact, influence him. 

He made a quick call to the restaurant, making sure his favorite spot was free. They parked in front of a big, glass modern building and Ben led Rey to the restaurant, located on the top floor. It was one of the best restaurants in the city. It was good that he always carried a spare suit jacket in his car because this place demanded a more formal dress code than his T-shirt. Rey looked perfect in her dress. She was silent, only seeming to notice their surroundings after they had been seated in a private room with glass walls that showed off amazing views of the city.

Ben always came here when he went to the opera or theatre, but he was usually alone. He loved the view but was used to it, but Rey looked around with big eyes that filled with amazement. 

"Ben! Oh my God, this is amazing. I have never been to a place like this." 

He liked her reaction, and the fact that she appreciated the same things as him made him feel warm, something he was not used to but found surprisingly pleasing. 

"I hoped you'd like it. This is a perfect place for a quiet dinner.  We haven't eaten yet, so while we do that we can talk here in private. " 

Rey smiled at him, that blinding smile. 

"Thank you, I know it wasn't supposed to be like that. You were supposed to have fun and here you are babysitting me." Her smile fell as she tried to apologize. 

Ben didn't feel bad, actually, this was perfect. "Rey, stop apologizing. This is better than I thought. I mean I'm not happy with what happened at the party because you're obviously hurt, but you know I don't like parties. Having dinner in my favorite restaurant with a beautiful woman is not babysitting and I like it a lot more." He hoped his awkward attempt to make her understand was successful. 

"Really? I'm supposed to be a seer and I really didn't see that coming but if you're happy then I'm happy too." She looked more relaxed. 

"Rey, I have no idea what I did that you worry about my feelings so much. I'm only your teacher and fake boyfriend and a creature from Hell who is not supposed to have feelings in the first place. You don't have to try so hard. I'm more worried what that revelation about Finn did to you." He tried to show her that his feelings didn't matter, but he saw her cringe when he reminded her of their arrangement. Maybe it was insensitive of him, but she really shouldn't waste her emotions on him like that. 

"I know Ben, but you matter to me. Like I said I'm gonna protect you, and Finn is a liar. I really thought we were family and that hurt me, but I'm gonna be alright. I need to focus on my training with you now because we don't know when they are gonna attack. I need to be ready." 

"We will, Rey. Give yourself time. I mean I don't like him. Those feathered idiots are not my kind of company but he's been in your life for years. You shouldn't forget about that." 

"I won't, but I need time and right now I need food." She smiled a little sadly. 

He knew that she was trying to be strong and keep it together so he started telling her about his trips to the opera and the theatre, and she finally laughed at him for being so predictable. The dinner was really nice, even if she sometimes had this sad look in her eyes. He wanted to wipe it away, to make her feel better because he discovered he liked her company. At first, he thought that she would bring chaos to his life and that it would bother him, but his true nature plus her natural shine made him feel alive. 

Of course, he knew it wouldn't last, but he was a greedy creature and sometimes he just didn't want to fight his nature. After dinner, he asked what she wanted to do. Somehow the need to make her feel better took over his mind. Rey looked at him with pleading eyes. 

"Ben, I don't want to go back to my house today. I live with Finn and I can't see him. I think I need some distance. Can I please stay in your place? You have so much space, I can sleep on the couch and I'm quiet and won't disturb you. Please? I don't have money to pay for my stay but I can cook and clean." 

Ben shook his head. "Rey, stop. I don't need your money or services. I'm a demon, so I have plenty of money. Don't you have any other friends to stay with?" He really didn't think her staying at his place was a good idea. During these few days, she had taken over the majority of his thoughts and his life. He was terrified of how much would affect him if she lived with him. 

"They are our mutual friends. I can't stay with anybody and risk him showing up or trying to drag me back to our flat. You're my only hope. He wouldn't dare to come for me at your place." She had teary eyes and he knew he was lost. He couldn't deny her. 

"Ok, but only for a few days to cool off and we need to stop by your flat for your things." He sighed in defeat. He had a feeling it wouldn’t be as easy as she pictured it. 

They rode to her flat where Rey left him in the car and came back 15 minutes later with a bag. She told him that fortunately everyone was still at the party and she hadn't met anybody. Ben was glad that she was spared another confrontation. 

"I have left him a note, saying I'm staying with you for a while," Rey informed Ben. 

"Good, let's hope his hate for my kind will keep him away," Ben remarked. He really had no wish to deal with an angry angel. They weren't as saintly as people thought. 

When they reached his loft Ben felt a pang of uneasiness. He never invited anybody to stay overnight. She was there already but still, he never expected to experience such feelings. He savored its bitter taste. It wasn't about him. When he accepted her crazy plan he knew his life would change, just not so much and so quickly. Well, he wasn't one to be afraid of change. He realized that these few years on Earth had made him lazy and too comfortable. 

"Ben?" He jerked, suddenly aware that they had parked and he was sitting in his car and thinking. 

"Come on. Let's get you settled." He took her bag and led her upstairs. 

"Are you hungry? Something to drink?" He offered when he put her bag on the floor of his sitting-room. 

Rey smiled at him brightly. "I'm always hungry and I wouldn't mind another glass of wine. I really liked the one in the restaurant." 

Ben smiled too. Of course, she liked the wine that cost a few hundred bucks a bottle, but he wasn't going to tell her that. He also owned some good wine himself. This was the right moment to open one of his best bottles. 

He quickly prepared some crackers and took the wine. When he went back to the room, Rey was stretched out on his sofa, with her shoes off, trying to figure out his TV. She looked so sexy but defenseless and adorable at the same time. He felt an instinctive need to protect her. By the Devil, he needed to get a grip. This woman had a really strange and terrifying influence on him. 

"Here, as the lady ordered," he joked awkwardly, placing wine and snacks on the table. 

"Ben, you're the best. I really need some distraction after everything. Can we watch something?" 

"Sure, pick something you like." He showed her how to operate the TV and sat down next to her. 

Rey chose a stand-up comedy show on Netflix that commented on society and politics and Ben was surprised that even he found it so accurate he chuckled together with her. As the evening progressed he found himself enjoying this simple entertainment and her company. The wine did nothing for him but Rey relaxed and really had fun. She also devoured all the snacks. He watched with amusement as she enjoyed the food. Her enthusiasm was adorable. At the end of the show, she was crying from laughter and she collapsed on him in a fit of joy. 

"Oh, Ben, this is so good. I can’t believe it, he's so right." Tears ran down her cheeks and he wanted to reach and wipe them from her silky skin. He balled his hands because he needed to physically restrain himself from doing so. What was happening to him? 

"I think you're drunk." He didn't mean to be so harsh, but it came out that way. 

She wiped her cheeks. "I am a bit, but it doesn't change anything. I'm having so much fun here with you. Thank you. When I saw you in my dreams I had no idea it would be this easy," she said, looking at him with wide eyes. 

"What would be easy?” He was almost afraid to ask. 

"To be with you, Ben," she answered and smiled. "It's like breathing. I will never be afraid of you," she explained.

He frowned. "You should be, I'm a demon," he told her bluntly. 

She chuckled drunkenly. "But you're my demon," she said, and then kissed him. Her warm lips landed at the corner of his mouth and he froze. The kiss lasted seconds and then her head slipped and landed on his shoulder. 

"You're so hot, Ben, and warm," she mumbled as her eyes closed. 

Ben sat frozen for another 15 minutes, listening to her steady breathing as she slept and trying to calm his heart. She kissed him twice this day and it profoundly changed his life. Those were his first kisses. He found that he liked them. Demons fucked, bit, licked, but never kissed. The warmth carried by her lips entered his veins and spread over his entire body. Yes, he was warm as a demon, but this was a different kind of warmth. This one reached his heart and demon soul and filled him with joy and satisfaction and some other feelings he couldn't even name. 

He knew their arrangement would bring him trouble and that after he would suffer, but even a taste of her and her light was worth an eternity of despair. 

Finally, he took her in his arms and carried her to his bedroom. He wouldn't allow her to sleep on his sofa. He placed her under the covers and watched as she adjusted herself on his pillow. Fortunately, he didn't need much rest and he could regulate when he slept. He had so many emotions inside, he was not able to lay down. Just before he left her, Ben reached his hand and caressed her cheek. It was like pure silk, just as he imagined. 

He left the bedroom like a herd of angels was chasing him, afraid he would just sit there and watch her sleep like the creepy demon he was. She was too good for him, too trusting. He changed into his training clothes and went to his gym. He needed to work hard to get his demonic urges out of his head. He opened his black wings. Maybe it was time to fly? That always helped to calm him down. 

She awoke his true nature, the one he buried years ago. The one that demanded that he claim this heavenly creature for himself and do unspeakable things to her. Things that would make her beg, moan, purr and shout his name. Devil help him because his path to redemption was looking harder and harder. He was hard too… Ben groaned but at the same time, it was nice to feel more like himself too. Ok, so cold shower, training bag or night sky? Probably all of the above if he was to deal with her for the next few days. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to talk come find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DagaDagaGada)
> 
> If you liked this story try my other ones:
> 
> Burn This and NYC inspired one-shot, what if Rey ended up in play in Anna's shoes?: [Sweet Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951832)
> 
> Finished multi-chapter, young dancer meet hot physiotherapist, but they friendzone each other, will they won't they?: [Dr. Rock Hard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604026/chapters/41498558)
> 
> For Smutty Cookbook project, sexy first date, cafe shop one-shot: [Amore Delizioso](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572977)
> 
> "Sound of Music", theatre, enemies to lovers, multi-chapter: [Sound of Passion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636796/chapters/44194912)
> 
> ABO, professor Solo, conference one-shot: [Language of love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358376)
> 
> Reydar Valentines Day fluffy one-shot [Always the quiet ones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985674)
> 
> Canon divergent, Rey tries to spy on Kylo after battle of Crait and meets Matt the Radar Technician, two-shot: [Undercover blond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873207/chapters/42181271)
> 
> Rey and ben study together on Valentines Day [Virgins, Valentines & Sex Videos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382440)
> 
> Another office fight [Hate to love you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408273)
> 
> Art inspired fic - Rey won a fight with Kylo Ren, depriving him of his clothes [Beg me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362061)
> 
> Rey is crying in the rain [Wash away my tears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727278)


End file.
